


Cozy in the Cold with You

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Staticquake + cuddling under blankets
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Cozy in the Cold with You

It had been snowing for three days straight. The first few hours of snowfall didn’t stick, but the moment the temperature outside got below freezing all bets were off. Piled high on the lawn and roads, sticking to window sills and layering the roof, the fluffy blanket of white snuffed out all background noise and left the world a quiet wonderland. 

“You think it’ll ever stop?” Daisy asked, not quite used to living somewhere with so much snowfall. She didn’t really mind it though. She actually liked the snow. It was pretty and peaceful, making silent nights and dazzling days. It was also the perfect weather for hot chocolate, warm blankets, stupid movies, and snuggling on the couch with her favorite person in the world. 

“Kinda hope it goes on for a little while longer,” Lincoln admitted. He brushed his lips across her temple, running his thumb across her cheekbone. 

Turning her head, Daisy caught his thumb with a kiss before grinning up at him, her side pressed into his and her hand on his knee. “Are you hoping school gets cancelled? Excited to spend all day in your pajamas playing video games.” 

“No,” he laughed, “Well, we could do that. But mostly I just like that time stops for a bit.”

Completely understanding the sentiment, Daisy snuggled closer. With her free hand she pulled their giant fluffy blanket--which they had named The Fort Blanket--up to her chin and pressed a kiss to Lincoln’s jaw. 

“Yeah,” she said, her hands finding his, “me too.”


End file.
